My Idol My Boyfriend
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Kise Ryota seorang model. Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi SMA biasa. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang siswi SMA biasa, Hyuuga Hinata dan sang model, Kise Ryota. Crossover KnB X Naruto / KiseHina / AU / typos / ide absurd /.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Kise Ryota seorang model. Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi SMA biasa. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang siswi SMA biasa, Hyuuga Hinata dan sang model, Kise Ryota. Crossover KnB X Naruto / KiseHina / AU / typos / ide absurd /.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**My Idol My Boyfriend (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**Kise Ryota + Hyuga Hinata**

**Happy reading : ) :D**

Konoha Center sudah penuh dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan usia. Dekorasi panggung sudah tertata rapi semenjak sore tadi. Seragam SMA maupun SMP tampak disana sini beraneka ragam. Tampak seorang gadis berseragam SMA Seirin sedang duduk. Di tangannya terselip sebuah karcis untuk konser nanti malam.

"Syukurlah akhirnya aku mendapatkan tiket langka ini," raut mukanya tampak bahagia mendekap sebuah karcis di depan dadanya.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulung dari Hiashi seorang pengusaha sukses. Merupakan salah seorang yang sangat-sangat mengidolakan Kise Ryouta, model sekaligus penyanyi papan atas. Malam nanti rencananya ia akan nonton konser sang idola di Konoha Center bersama Himuro Tatsuya, yang sebenarnya tidak satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Himuro Tatsuya merupakan teman masa kecil Hinata.

Melirik arloji _gold_ di tangan kirinya, Hinata bangkit. Tas yang tergeletak ia ambil kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat konser nanti malam. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga nanti malam berjalan dengan lancar.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Bunyi HP terdengar. Hinata bergegas menerima panggilan telepon.

"Moshi-moshi",

"Hinata nanti kujemput jam berapa?" suara di seberang terdengar santai.

Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau jam 8? Nanti kita beli camilan dulu,"

"Hm baiklah, apa yang harus kubawa untukmu?"

"Tatsuya-_kun_ tidak usah membawa apa-apa. Lagipula kita hanya akan menonton kan?"

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di seberang.

"Oke. Tunggu aku menjemputmu. Jangan meninggalkanku oke?"

"Iya, Tatsuya-_kun_,"

Dan setelah Tatsuya mengucapkan sampai jumpa Hinata menutup teleponnya.

Pukul 8 tepat Tatsuya sudah tiba di rumah Hinata. Memarkir motornya di depan gerbang Tatsuya masuk membawa helm silvernya.

Hinata membuka pintu sebelum Tatsuya menekan bel pintu karena tadi sejak Tatsuya turun dari motor Hinata sudah melihatnya dan bergegas turun ke lantai 1.

"Wow kau cantik sekali, Hinata," komentar Tatsuya melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

Hinata tersenyum disertai rona merah di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Ayo," Tatsuya berbalik menuju motor diikuti Hinata disampingnya.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Tidak lebih dari 5 menit mereka sampai di lokasi. Disana sudah ramai oleh pengunjung dari yang muda sampai tua. Kebanyakan dari pengunjung adalah perempuan, ada beberapa laki-laki yang mungkin menemani pacarnya untuk nonton. Terdapat _stand-stand_ berjejer di sekitar lokasi.

Hinata yang sudah turun dari motor langsung celingukan melihat kanan-kiri memilih makanan apa yang cocok untuk dimakan malam ini. Tatapannya tertuju pada _stand_ gula-gula kapas berwarna-warni di seberang jalan.

"Tatsuya-_kun_, beli itu yuk?" Hinata menunjuk _stand_ gula-gula kapas dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kiri Tatsuya. Sedangkan yang digandeng hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju stand yang Hinata inginkan.

Siapapun yang tidak mengenal Hinata dan Tatsuya pasti mengira bahwa mereka berdua pacaran. Dilihat dari gestur keduanya yang sangat akrab dan raut muka mereka yang ceria mereka merupakan pasangan yang cocok.

Hinata mengantri di barisan ke 6 dari depan diikuti Tatsuya di sampingnya. 15 menit lagi konser akan segera dimulai sementara barisan di depannya sangat lambat bergerak. Tiba saat giliran Hinata, dengan kekuatan super cepat Hinata membayar dan menarik lengan Tatsuya untuk menuju tempat konser yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Haaaaah, akhirnya sampai," Hinata mengambil posisi bertumpu pada lutut mengurangi kelelahannya. Sedangkan Tatsuya tampak tidak selelah Hinata.

Mengambil tempat yang paling strategis Hinata berdiri di samping Tatsuya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pembawa acara membuka acara yang diikuti oleh keluarnya sang idola di panggung. Kise Ryouta. Mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan kemeja polos coklat muda ditambah aksesoris arloji emas di tangan kirinya membuat Kise tampak elegan dan _cool_. Surai emasnya dibiarkan seperti biasa.

"KYAAAAA,"

"KISE-_KUN_, AKU MENCINTAIMU,"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU,"

Teriak dari penonton semakin ramai. Hinata agak tidak nyaman diposisi ini, ia lantas bergerak maju walaupun sering tubuhnya terserempet atau terpukul. Tatsuya yang tidak siap kehilangan jejak Hinata.

Sampai tepat di depan panggung, Hinata tersenyum lega. Dari sini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang idola. Dengan teriakan yang tidak cukup kencang-karena pada dasarnya Hinata tidak terbiasa berteriak- Hinata meneriakkan nama Kise.

Karena bisingnya suara di area penonton, Kise tidak dapat mendengar teriakan kecil Hinata. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menghibur penonton. Tak terasa 8 lagu sudah dimainkan. Sudah waktunya untuk berakhir konser hari ini. Jadi, sebagai penutupan Kise maju sampai diujung panggung dan memperbolehkan fans-fans-nya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Hinata yang saat itu tepat di depan panggung segera menyambar telapak tangan Kise yang lebar, namun dikarenakan banyaknya fans yang ingin berjabat tangan dengan Kise, tanpa sengaja Hinata terdorong ke depan dengan keras dan berakhir dengan mukanya yang terbentur sisi panggung dan jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Hinata!" suara Tatsuya sayup-sayup terdengar Hinata sebelum ia pingsan.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ah dimana ini? Ia melihat properti di sekitarnya. Meja dan kursi itu... bukankah ini di rumahnya? Dan kenapa ada Tatsuya di sampingnya dalam keadaan tertidur sambil duduk?

"Uhhh," Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidur di kursi ruang tamu menjadi duduk. Kepalanya tampak sedikit sakit akibat benturan di konser tadi.

"Ah iya, tadi aku terbentur kemudian pingsan," gumam Hinata pelan. Gerakan Hinata yang akan berdiri sontak membuat Tatsuya terbangun.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan? Ada yang sakit?" nada Tatsuya terdengar khawatir. Meraba-raba lengan dan kepala Hinata memeriksa apakah ada yang kurang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ringan seperti biasa, "Aku baik-baik saja Tatsuya-kun, kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Tatsuya bernafas lega, "Syukurlah,"

Tatsuya merogoh sakunya tampak mencari sesuatu. Setelah apa yang dicari ketemu, Tatsuya meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja depan Hinata. Alis Hinata tampak berkerut.

"Dari Kise Ryouta. Tadi setelah kau pingsan aku dan para kru membawamu ke kamar ganti Kise Ryouta. Setelah itu Kise menjengukmu dan mengucapkan maaf padaku atas apa yang telah terjadi padamu,"

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut dan segera membuka kertas di meja.

_**Hai Hyuuga Hinata : ) sebelumnya minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu.**_

_**Semoga kau tidak sakit ya**_

_**Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi**_

_Kise Ryota_

_Ps : rambutmu halus dan wangi, pakai shampoo apa?_

Hinata bengong di tempat.

Apa ia bilang? Ia berharap aku tidak sakit dan berharap ia dapat bertemu lagi? Oh _God_, Hinata merasa bahwa hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungannya. Mungkin terbentur kemudian pingsan tidak buruk juga, fu fu fu inner Hinata berteriak.

Tetapi, isi ps itu rasanya kok janggal ya...

Hinata baru sadar maksud dari ps tersebut bahwa Kise Ryouta sang idola memegang rambutnya dan menciumnya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata melayang antara malu dan bahagia. Sedangkan Tatsuya hanya bingung melihat kondisi Hinata yang berubah-ubah dari bingung menjadi senang kemudian menjadi malu. Maklum lah, soalnya Tatsuya tidak tahu isi surat dari Kise jadi ia tidak tahu keadaan Hinata sekarang.

**TBC**

**AN: Yosshh! Kesampaian juga bikin fic KiseHina. Pengennya si bikin Hinata Harem bareng chara KnB, tapi kok kayaknya sulit, hehehe. Nggak tau ini ada **_**feeling**_**nya nggak yang penting saya sudah berusaha. Sebenarnya ini udah nangkring di lepy dari lama banget, pengen **_**publish**_** gak ada waktu -_- . udah cukup ya basa-basinya, see you in next chap. Review?**

**THANKS TO :**

_Reader and reviewer : )_

**Aka Uchiha : : ). Lawvert : arigatou : ) kalau ada ide lain mungkin bisa bikin AoHina lagi : ). Mell Hinaga Kuran : kalau lebih panjang lagi saya bingung idenya, maklum author abal, hehe. Multichap? Saya agak sulit kalau buat yang multichap : ) makasih : ) insya allah : ). Stupid Panda : Hinata emang polos, : ) NiaHyuuga : makasih udah read and review : D**

**Makasih juga yang udah follow+favorite story-story saya sebelumnya : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Kise Ryota seorang model. Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi SMA biasa. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang siswi SMA biasa, Hyuuga Hinata dan sang model, Kise Ryota. Crossover KnB X Naruto / KiseHina / AU / typos / ide absurd /.**

**Warning!**

**OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Absurd.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**My Idol My Boyfriend (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**Kise Ryota + Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy reading : ) :D**

Keesokan harinya...

"KYAAAA!"

Jeritan terdengar dari lantai 2. Tepatnya kamar sulung Hyuuga. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Hanabi-adik Hinata- menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan menggedor pintu kamar Hinata dengan keras.

"Kakak?"

KRIET. Hinata muncul di dalam kamar dengan tampang histeris.

"Ada apa sih Kakak teriak-teriak? Berisik tahu," Hanabi mendengus kesal. Mimik mukanya cemberut menahan murka.

"Ah maaf Hanabi-_kun_, Kakak bangun kesiangan soalnya, hehe," Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Berhenti memanggilku –_kun_! Aku ini perempuan Kak Hinata, dan lagi-"

Hinata kembali menutup pintu sebelum Hanabi menyelesaikan cercaannya. Hanabi kemudian pergi ke lantai dasar sambil mencerca sang kakak tercinta.

Beginilah keadan pagi hari di Kediaman Hyuuga. Setiap hari ada saja keributan yang terjadi di antara kakak beradik ini. Entah itu masalah sepele atau masalah berat. Terkadang jika belum ada yang benar-benar mengenal Hinata, mereka akan berpikir jika Hyuuga Hinata adalah orang yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Tetapi realita yang ada adalah kebalikannya. Hinata sering jahil terhadap adiknya, juga adiknya lebih sering jahil terhadap Hinata.

"Hinata. Hanabi. Sarapan sudah siap. Cepat makan selagi masih hangat," ucap Hyuuga Hotaru, ibu Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hanabi turun setelah Hotaru memanggilnya, masih membenarkan letak dasi SMP Teikou.

"Mana Kakakmu?"

"Lagi mandi, bangun kesiangan," Hanabi mengambil tempat duduk dekat ibunya.

"Anak itu benar-benar-" Hotaru menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Hinata turun setelah Hanabi menghabiskan sarapannya. Masih dengan penampilan yang kurang rapi, ia mengambil tempat duduk samping Hiashi. Hinata mengambil sarapannya dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Seluruh anggota keluarga yang sedang makan pun menengok ke arah Hinata. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang, Hinata tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"_Gochisousama deshita_," berdiri, Hinata segera pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk mengambil tas dan menyisir rambut basahnya.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

"Papa, Mama, Hinata berangkat dulu," Hinata berpamitan setelah mencium pipi Papa dan Mamanya. "Dan Hanabi, kamu berangkat nanti yah setelah Kakak sampai," Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hanabi.

Hanabi yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan PR tersentak, "Apa? Nggak mau. Kakak harus nunggu aku ngerjain PR ini sampai selesai,"

"Maaf Hanabi, Kakak udah terlambat soalnya, dadaaa," Hinata menutup pintu dan ber _kissbye_ ria dengan Hanabi.

"Mama kok diem aja sih nggak belain Hanabi," Hanabi merengut.

"Kakak nggak sengaja kok, Kakak emang udah terlambat," Hotaru masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai membereskan sisa sarapan.

'Kak Hinata awas ya nanti' batin Hanabi seraya menyeringai.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

"Makasih Kakashi-_san_," Hinata turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supir pribadinya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata melesat setelah Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Berlari pelan Hinata mengejar waktu agar sampai di kelas 2-1 sebelum pukul 07.10, batas waktu yang diberikan oleh _sensei_ yang mengajar jam pertama.

HOSH! HOSH!

Hinata membuka pintu tergesa-tergesa dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. 'Pukul 07.08, syukurlah', batin Hinata. Kebetulan Iruka-_sensei_ belum masuk kelas jadi Hinata mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Tumben terlambat agak siang?"

Hinata melirik ke samping kanan ke arah sumber suara. Disampingnya terlihat Aida Riko-teman sebangku Hinata- sedang membaca buku Matematika.

"Iya nih, bangun kesiangan. Gara-gara-" Hinata memerah.

Riko yang penasaran karena kehilangan suara di dekatnya menoleh, "Gara-gara?"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengalihkan perhatian dengan pura-pura mencari buku pelajaran.

Riko hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan membaca.

Sebenarnya Hinata bangun kesiangan gara-gara mimpi sama Kise Ryouta, idolanya. Hinata mimpi Kise Ryouta gara-gara dapat surat dari Kise Ryouta.

Setelah 10 menit Hinata dan Riko diam. Iruka-_sensei _datang membawa setumpuk soal Matematika di tangannya.

"Seperti yang saya katakan minggu lalu, kita adakan evaluasi bab 4 dan 5,"

Hinata hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Hei sejak kapan Hinata lupa kalau hari ini akan ada evaluasi. Ini pasti gara-gara ia terlalu banyak memikirkan Kise Ryouta. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dengan tampang memelas dan minta bantuan dan yang ditatap mengedikkan pandangan ke arah _whiteboard._

'Absen 1-16 diharap belajar diluar. Absen 17-32 di dalam kelas.'

Mati sudah. Hinata rombongan evaluasi yang pertama masuk dan Aida Riko rombongan kedua. Ia lupa kalau Iruka-sensei selalu membagi menjadi 2 rombongan evaluasi. Dengan langkah lesu Hinata berjalan gontai menuju bangku paling depan. Duduk sesuai absen, itu aturannya.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Hinata memakan bentou-nya dengan tidak lahap. Soal Matematika tadi pagi masih terngiang di otaknya. "Aku gagal Riko-_chan_,"

Riko menoleh, "Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, masih ada kesempatan lain waktu untuk memperbaikinya," Riko memasukkan _sushi _ke mulutnya.

Hinata masih lesu. _Bentou_nya tidak habis hari ini. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Padahal bentou kali ini makanan kesukaannya.

Riko menutup bentounya setelah isinya habis. Menepuk pundak Hinata, Riko mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, "Ikut aku yuk?"

Hinata belum menoleh, "Kemana?"

"Ke lapangan basket,"

Ah iya Hinata lupa. Riko adalah manajer basket SMA Seirin.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata mengiyakan. Selain bertujuan untuk melupakan masalah evaluasi Matematika, mengikuti Riko ke lapangan basket juga dapat mendatangkan keuntungan, misalnya ia bisa bertanya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene sudah pernah satu SMP dengan Kise Ryouta. Tapi agak aneh juga sih bertanya padanya, Hinata kan belum kenal dekat dengan Kuroko.

Riko menarik tangan Hinata pelan, menggiringnya menuju lapangan basket di sebelah utara gedung utama SMA Seirin.

Dari kejauhan Hinata dapat melihat segerombolan siswa masih berseragam sedang bermain basket. Sebelum sampai lapangan basket, seseorang melambai kearah Hinata dan Riko.

"Yo Pelatih!"

Riko balas melambai. Setelah sampai Riko berbincang-bincang dengan anggota basket Seirin dengan Hinata duduk di dekat lapangan di tempat yang teduh.

"Sejuknya~" bisik Hinata lirih.

"Memang sejuk disini,"

Hinata merinding. Sejak kapan tempat ini jadi angker. Perasaan dari tadi ia hanya sendiri disini. Menoleh kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri tidak ada seorangpun. Pilihan terakhir yaitu di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan-

TADAAAA!

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah ada di belakangnya dengan raut muka polos.

Hinata mendelik.

Kuroko melirik sekilas kemudian dilanjutkan menyedot _milkshake_nya.

"S-sejak kapan k-kamu di sini!" tak sengaja Hinata meninggikan suaranya yang setelah itu Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, aku t-tak ada m-maksud membentakmu,"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah biasa di teriaki seperti itu, tak apa,"

Hening. Hinata bingung memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. 10 detik kemudian Hinata ingat.

"Ano- kamu Kuroko-_san_?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi masih dengan menyedot minumannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Bodoh sekali pikir Hinata.

"Baik, kamu?" dan kenapa juga Kuroko harus menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang tadi diutarakannya.

"Ng, baik juga sepertinya," Hinata menjawab asal.

Hening kembali melanda.

"Kamu dari SMP Teikou?" Hinata bersyukur kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya Kuroko menjawab, "Iya,"

Hinata agak malu kali ini. Ia bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan satu kata? Setidaknya Kuroko bertanya balik atau apalah agar keadaan canggung tidak terulang lagi. Hinata melirik ke arah lapangan. Riko masih setia berbincang dengan tim basket.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan lainnya?"

"Tidak, aku sedang capek,"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Berhentilah mengangguk, kau seperti _Ni-go_ saja,"

Eh _Ni-go_ siapa?

"Siapa _Ni-go_?"

"Anjingku,"

Sialan. Batin Hinata. Gadis secantik dirinya disamakan dengan hewan? Anak ini harus dikasih pelajaran rupanya. Hinata menggulung lengan kemejanya pelan.

"Tingkahmu sangat imut seperti anjingku," Kuroko berujar pelan.

'Oh ternyata tingkah imutnya yang mirip' batin Hinata lega. Ia kembali merapikan lengan kemejanya.

"Ah Kuroko-_san_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya saja, aku tidak melarang. Hanya saja aku tidak janji akan menjawab,"

Bocah ini benar-benar kurang ajar, batin Hinata. Sabar. Itulah hal yang dibutuhkan Hinata saat ini demi mengorek informasi mengenai Kise Ryouta dari makhluj di sampingnya.

"Waktu di SMP Teikou, Kise Ryouta orangnya bagaimana? Soalnya adikku sangat mengidolakannya," bohong Hinata.

Dan dengan polosnya Kuroko mempercayainya, "Dia itu ceria, baik, tampan,"

Iya kalau tampan aku tahu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Aku hari ini tidak ada waktu banyak," Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengibaskan debu yang menempel di celananya.

Hinata menunduk lesu.

"Kalau kau mau temui aku di _Maji Burger_ besok minggu pukul 10.00," dan setelah itu Kuroko pergi menuju toilet.

Seketika itu raut muka Hinata langsung sumringah. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Kuroko karena bersedia meluangkan waktu untuknya.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

**Minggu, 25 Januari 2016. Maji Burger. Pukul 10.00. Bertemu Kuroko.**

Hinata menancapkan note kecil di dinding kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kalender SMA Seirin. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu tiba. Setelah menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya saat bertemu dengan Kuroko, Hinata bersiap untuk tidur. Mematikan lampu tidur utama Hinata terlelap setelah sebuah selimut super hangat menyelimutinya.

KRIEEETT

Suara pintu terbuka. Sesosok makhluk berdiri di samping pintu sambil mengintip melalui celah pintu yang ternyata lupa dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu mendekati dinding dan membaca note yang ditempel kemudian bergegas menuju lemari, mengahmpiri baju yang Hinata siapkan, dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap baju tersebut.

Setelah selesai dan baju sudah dikembalikan di tempat semula sosok itu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Hanabi kok belum tidur?" Hotaru memergoki Hanabi ketika turun dari lantai atas.

"Ehehehe, tadi Hanabi lupa mengambil buku di tempat Kakak,"

Hotaru mengangguk paham. "Ya sudah tidur dulu, sudah malam," Hotaru melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Hanabi nyengir dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dasar.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

_SMA Kaijou_

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berjalan melewati koridor yang disambut teriakan dari siswi-siswi dari kelas 1 sampai 3 yang melihatnya. Sedang yang diteriaki hanya melemparkan senyuman yang sangat menawan membuat beberapa siswi _nosebleed_ masal.

"Kau ini jangan tebar pesona dong," seseorang menepuk pelan kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai _jangan merusak rambutku dong, rambut kerenku ini sudah kutata sejak pagi sekali," Kise pura-pura memarahi _senpai_nya dan merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

Tanpa mendengar omelan dari Kise, Kasamatsu kembali mengobrak-abrik rambut Kise yang dihadiahi tatapan memelas _super cute_ dari Kise yang ternyata tidak mempan.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Sesampainya di lapangan, Kise bergabung dengan tim basketnya dan memulai pemanasan.

"Untuk memberi kita semangat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan di _Hyuuga Restaurant_?" Kasamatsu berbicara selagi mereka melakukan pemanasan lengan.

Anggota lainnya berteriak senang.

"Yosshh! Kapan kita makan-makan?" Hayakawa dengan semangat menanyakannya.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya agar kita tidak kehabisan semangat," Moriyama menimpali. "Tapi di _Hyuuga Restaurant_ ada gadisnya kan?"

"Kita disana untuk makan, bukan mencari gadis," ujar Kasamatsu.

Kise diam. Hyuuga. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar marga itu. Kise berikir agak keras tetapi tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

"-se,"

Hyuuga. Hyuuga. Hyuuga.

"Kise!"

Kise tersentak kemudian menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kise menggeleng.

Sang kapten mendengus. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak masalah, jaga kesehatanmu, sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding,"

Kise hanya tersenyum dan semuanya melanjutkan pemanasan mereka yang tertunda.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Hari sabtu SMA Seirin libur dikarenakan sekolah akan mengadakan rapat. Seluruh siswa merayakannya dengan bersuka cita. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Riko. Pengumuman yang diberitahukan pada hari jum'at siang menjadi pencerahan bagi Hinata untuk melakukan suatu misi. Misi yang ada kaitannya dengan Kise Ryouta, idolanya. Entah Hinata yang demam Kise atau apapun itu namanya, ini benar-benar rencana gila.

Pukul 07.00 seperti biasanya Hinata memakai seragam hari sabtu, berhubung kedua orang tua Hinata tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari libur, Hinata memanfaatkannya. Hinata meminta untuk hari ini saja ia akan pergi menggunakan bus umum. Dan beruntungnya Hinata kedua orang tuanya tidak curiga terhadapnya, termasuk Hanabi.

Menyetop bus Hinata segera naik bus dan berdiri karena tempat duduk sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang kebanyakan pelajar dengan seragam SMA Kaijou. Hinata tetap merasa PD walaupun hanya dirinya seorang yang mengenakan seragam SMA Seirin.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, pelajar dengan seragam SMA Kaijou turun dan Hinata juga ikut turun. Berjalan mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk disekitar area SMA Kaijou. Hinata memijit pelan kakinya yang kesemutan terlalu lama berdiri. 'Jangan mengeluh Hinata! Pengorbanan sekecil ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan kuperoleh!' batin Hinata seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

**...My Idol My Boyfriend...**

Keluar dari toilet SMA Kaijou, penyamaran Hinata sempurna. Mengenakan sweater biru tua yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya ditambah rok SMA Kaijou yang ia pinjam dari Shizune-tetangga Hinata- yang mana alumni SMA Kaijou dipadukan kacamata dan tak lupa ia ikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Jalan menuju gedung utama menjadi destinasinya saat ini. Tak perlu membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Hinata berjalan dan berbaur dengan siswa-siswi SMA Kaijou.

Ada dua persimpangan. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu yakin akan mengambil arah yang mana. Tetapi berhubung dari kejauhan terlihat lapangan bola basket dijalur kanan, maka Hinata tanpa berpikir lama langsung menuju arah lapangan bola basket.

Berjalan agak cepat membuat Hinata dengan cepat sampai ditempat tujuan. Hinata mengambil tempat paling strategis dan tersembunyi untuk melihat para pemain basket yang ternyata masih sempat bermain sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Hinata menyeleksi satu persatu siswa yang tengah bermain di lapangan. Ia yakin bahwa Kise ada diantara mereka. Dan Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Surai emas tampak menari di antara helaian angin, reaksi dari pemilik surai emas yang tenga berlari kesana kemari. Lavender Hinata berbinar-binar. Kedua tangannya ia satukan di depan dada, bukti betapa ia sangat mengagumi Kise Ryota.

Terlau sering memperhatikan Kise tanpa berkedip, Hinata tak sadar bola basket dengan tidak sopannya bergulir ke arah Hinata dan-

DUAKH!

-menghantam dahi Hinata dengan kuat membuat korban tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir lapangan dengan warna merah keunguan menghiasi dahi korban.

Sebelum Hinata disambut ketidak sadaran diri, samar-samar ia lihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Kuning. Kise?

**TBC**

**THANKS TO :**

** : salam kenal kembali : ) iya, Hinata saya buat ooc demi kelangsungan cerita, hehe makasih, diusahain update kilat. Mell Hinaga Kuran : makasih Mell-senpai : ). seman99i : makasih udah berkunjung : ) iya : ). lawvert : iya, do'ain cpt dapet ide ya : ). Stupid Panda : makasih : ) semoga fic crossover knb naruto tambah banyak, terutama chara Hinata, hehe.**


End file.
